Cassie and Camthe Super best friends
by crazedvampirelovr
Summary: Cassie and Andrew, two 'normal' kids who are best friends. But while they seem to be perfect teenagers who understand what life is like on a level that even most adults can't understand. But will Cam's love for Cassie destroy the world?


**CASSIE **

Running, I saw the door, feeling my hair fly behind my head, and I was turning my head all around, only to see blackness on every side. "Cam! Where are you?" I yelled, only to hear silence, that deafening silence. All of a sudden, hands wrapped around my mouth and waist, and I was pulled me backwards into the ever present darkness. Struggling and fighting, I bit down hard on my captor's hand, glad I hadn't gotten my incisors filed yet. Drawing blood, I was let go of, and took off on a sprint. The closer I got to the door, the more I yelled. "Cam! Justin!" But it was obvious: screaming was getting me nowhere. "I'll come back! I won't leave you! I promise!" I couldn't. As I opened the door, and continued to run, I sobbed. I had run away from my best friend.

The intensity of the sun was fading, sunset. The sky was painted in reds, yellows, and oranges, but the only color I saw was the blood red around the sun. It filled my ever racing mind. I continued to run, passing the water, a mirror of my blood-stained clothes and hair, my bruised face and tattered clothes. The other entrance was up ahead, it had to be. My uncle was going to kill me when he found out the whole thing was a mess all because of that stupid…Ugh. The thought of everything were running a marathon in my head: Where were Cam and Justin, why had Vasalia betrayed us, and why oh why had my uncle left ME in charge?

By now, you're probably wondering who I am. But before I answer that, I have to give you a choice. If you want to keep reading go ahead, but it's your head. My suggestion: PUT THE BOOK DOWN RIGHT NOW! If you don't, too bad, but to say the least, I'm special. Not in the whole I'm-a-super-genius-and-I'm-so-gifted kind of way, but more in the holy-crap-she-has-super-powers kind of way. But the truth is, I'm not alone. We (and yes, there are more like me), were genetically engineered in the womb and taken from our parents once our super powers emerged, and basically, we were unstoppable. We could be your worst nightmare or your best friend. Two problems: a) our kids [if we decide to have them], are stronger than us, and b) there are two sides and there are 25 people we fight against who used to be our best friends.

But Cam and I, we were the special ones. I mean the REALLY SPECIAL ones. Sure a super power on its own is pretty cool, but Cam and I, we had them all. And yes, that does mean your generic superpowers from the comic books and TV shows. But this wasn't like Heroes or even like your basic comic book. This was real and it was our life. Sure, telepathy, telekinesis, super speed, and all that stuff on its own is pretty cool, but having all of them, and more? That was even cooler. Super strength? Check. Super stretch? Check. Invisibility? Check. Teleportation, flying, shape shifting? Check. Do you get the point? So that's why Cam was my best friend. Sure, he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but mostly, he was like my brother.

When we first got these super powers with our birth families (minus me, my parents had died in a car crash right after I turned six, so I don't remember them), it was pretty cool. That is, until 25 of the 50 "experiments" had gone to follow Genevieve, the original one, thusly our best friends could have become our worst nightmares. My real brother was 15 when he was attacked and taken hostage. The price though, was me or Cam. Genevieve and her army tormented Jason (my brother) until he finally couldn't take the physical pain anymore and he died. He was only the first if many to die in this war. So now, that Cam was gone, I had nobody. Standing in front of the other entrance, I put my hand on the doorknob, but then retracted it. No, I needed backup for this one. I was in no shape to do it alone. Snapping out of my reverie, I sighed, bowed my head and teleported back home into our house's family room. Cheering and loudness welcomed me back home, into the family room, only to be stopped short once I opened my eyes. Andrew, the mind reader, stepped forward and stared at me, skeptical on what he was seeing. I looked up and thought _I'll tell you later._ He nodded and thought _Tomorrow. No excuses_. I looked over at him, nodded, left the room and walked into my own room, lying on the bed without changing, and allowing the sleep that had so long eluded my tired and aching body to overwhelm me, a tidal wave of black and dreamlessness, unconsciousness taking over my every fiber and being.

Waking up, feeling as tired as the night before, I got out of bed, and went into the kitchen, fixing myself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the table, I started to eat, only to be interrupted by Andrew. "Cassie, what happened? Where is Cam? Why were you all bloody yesterday? And where is it?" Andrew's flood of questions washed over me, drowning me in the sorrow from last night. "Andrew, I can't… It hurts too much right now. All you need to know is that they put a collar on him and she'll repeat the Jason thing if they don't get me."

Andrew's eyes flashed, the silver of his eyes flashing with a gold glint, the color they turned when he was angry or upset. "How did they get them and please tell me they didn't get…" His words trailed off and my facial expressions turned shameful, upset. Andrew saw the change but instead of calling me out on it, he reached forward and pulled me close, hugging me and as I cried he held me all the tighter, rubbing my back and chanting "It's ok. We'll get him back." Over and over again, like a mantra.

I pulled away once my tears dried, and so did he, but instead of letting go, I looked up. Those silver eyes stared back into my own, a silver circle gleaming and I saw his face come closer to mine. His lips hit mine and I felt my eyes begin to close. I knew it was coming that was the way it was. I stayed there and I felt one arm encircle the small of my back and the other go into my hair, to push me closer to him. We were so close; I could hear his heart beat speed up. I moaned slightly into him and then… "NO!" I cried, and pushed myself away. He looked puzzled, but I was still in his arms, feeling his shoulders and his arm on my back. He dropped his hand and shock filled his eyes as he saw only my concern for Cam. But then, his eyes changed once he saw how I never wanted that kiss to end-ever. He smiled and pulled his arm around my back and put his hand back into my hair. "Andrew…" But there was no way to finish my sentence. Instead, I let him take over, but then he saw it. He pulled away and I only knew that he would want me to explain. _Later. I promise. _ I pulled his arms off back, put my hand on his cheek, smiled sadly and walked out of the room. I went into the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. My eyes were tearing, my blonde hair and freckly face bloody, my clothes ripped and there were scratches everywhere. I turned on the shower and stripped. The water heated up and I stepped into the warm water with my eyes closed. I opened them again a few seconds later and looked down to see red water going down the drain, not a clear molecule to it.

I stepped out a few minutes later and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and into my own, where I fully realized that my sheets were bloody. Like really bloody. So I got dressed and stripped the sheets. My shirt was black with a little scoop neck, and my jeans a dark blue. I walked into the living room and looked up, to see everyone staring at me. "Yo dudes. What's up?" Then, my uncle walked into the room. "What did I do this time?" I asked, not really wanting to know what, because whenever I did, he always yelled. "Cassie… What happened?" He asked. Well, not really a question, more of a demand. "Um…I flubbed?" Not really wanting to say anything. _Quit screwing around Cassie. I don't have time for this. _ He said. He never had time for anything. He was the one doing this shit to us anyways. Stupid curiosity of his. "Fine. I'll tell you. I went in, Cam and Justin got kidnapped and Vasalia betrayed us." Hysteria was taking over this time, but I had to say it. "Oh yeah. They put your precious inventions on Cam, so I'll never see him until I break him out? Happy now?" I said, practically yelling at him now. Andrew got up and started to walk towards me. I held up a hand to stop his movement. "No. It's fine. I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you get upset."

Cam, Vasalia, Justin, and I set out on the mission through that stupid fortress, that maze of her freaking royal highness of bitchiness. I carried the package most of the way until I got annoyed with the fact that I was the one who got stuck carrying it, and not someone more responsible, like Cam, or Justin for that matter. We walked and we were laughing, until we saw the entrance, it was hidden but Cam and I saw it. Thank you super sight. We walked all the way down and opened the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and we walked right in. Careless, that's what we were. We went in and we turned on the flashlights that led us to a turn. But once we hit the intersection, Vasalia and Justin went one way while Cam and I went the other way.

"Cass, do you think that we made the right choice? Living like this?" Cam asked, breaking the silence, his pale eyes glowing in the darkness. "What do you mean?" I asked, not knowing what to expect. With him, anything was plausible, but then, screaming broke my pondering, all my thoughts. We looked at each other and ran. When we got back to the area where we had heard footsteps, we looked down and saw Justin, tied up and chained to a nearby doorknob. He was gagged and bound, knocked out with blood running down his face from his forehead. I looked at Cam and saw him looking at me. "I'll stay. Catch her-Now." He said, looking down. I nodded my head in agreement and took off. Behind me, I heard a slap. "Man, wake up. Really wake up." Cam's voice permeated the silence, but his voice eventually faded. I ran, but hit a dead end after ten minutes. So I turned around and found another turn. I took it, but it brought me nowhere. So I went back to where I left Cam and saw nothing. Niente, zip, nothing. "Crap." I said out loud. I looked down and saw a trail of blood. "Really?" I looked up and asked. So I took off after that. The blood staying as strong as ever, this made me worry. What if it was only Cam's? That would be bad.

I came to a door that was slightly ajar and I looked in. I saw Vasalia's petite frame and Genevieve's medium frame. I looked at Cam, his broad shoulders filling up the table he was strapped to. I then realized that Vasalia wasn't chained down. Vasalia's power caused the lights to flicker with her emotions, her eyes glowing blue. Whether she was upset or happy, I couldn't tell, but I did know that Genevieve pissed me off. "Cam, Cam, Cam. What am I going to do with you? Vasalia, you know I didn't want the boy, but yet you brought him to me anyway. Why is that so?" She asked, velvet coating her voice, a lustrous sheen to it. "I don't know." She said, so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. "But yet, here he is, and she is not. Why is that? But I know once she realizes her beloved friend is gone, and then she'll come. Then, she will come." She replied, her thoughts taking over her voice. "Your damn right I'll come, you bitch." I responded. "Vasalia, I was right, was I not? But you really need to watch your mouth, young lady. I won't be talked to like that, not by you, not by anyone." She said, the familiar tone gone. "Well, it's a good thing that there's freedom of speech in this country then." I said, smugly, looking at her and staring into her green eyes.

She looked angered, annoyed almost. "Well, since there are three of us with all the powers in the world in here, I guess the only person that can do anyone of us can do anything to is Vasalia." She grinned maliciously, shaking her pin straight hair so it moved side to side on her back. Her words registered in my head. "Three of us…?" She nodded, that smirk still on her face. "Well you were right about us not being able to do anything by our powers, but not with our fists." I answered back, my voice hardening. The grin vanished from her face as I took a running jump at her. Her shield didn't hold me back, so I took a punch at her face, knocking her down to the ground with me. "How's that now? WHO'S ON TOP NOW?"

Brodie looked around the room. Is anyone else thinking what I am?" He looked at Brendan, and they grinned. "That's what she said." Everyone else groaned while the two of them high fived each other and I coughed. "Can I finish?" "Right. Sorry."

I yelled in her face, while at the same time punching it repeatedly. She finally threw me off her, but I could tell by the way she was panting that she was out of shape. Another difference between the two of us: I could hold my own in a fight-she couldn't.

I leaped backwards; all too prepared she was willing to come after me even though she was out of shape. I ran to Vasalia, grabbed her by her small shoulders and shoved her to in front of me, right as Genevieve leapt at me. She stopped short, and growled. "Is that the best you can do?" I said, laughing almost evilly as she looked pissed enough to jump anyone-even the strongest person on earth. "The only way to get to me is to hurt Vasalia and I don't think Vasalia would like that very much." My laughter showed in my voice. A malicious grin spread across my face. I was enjoying myself and she could see that. She charged anyways. The pressure from the impact knocked me backwards, but I help my grip. She ripped Vasalia from my grip. I jumped backwards with an agility that surprised even me. "Watch it, you fool. You really think you can beat me? You really do?" She asked venomously. "Well, seeing as how I have the advantage in this situation, I think I can. So, if you really want to keep exchanging taunts, it's all good. But here's what I say to that, you bitch." I shot a look at here. "Point!" I called, punching her in the stomach.

She growled and then grinned. Taking a step forward towards Cam, she grabbed a remote from her pocket, the one place I hadn't hit. She pressed the button on it and Cam cried out in pain. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "You might be better with your fists, but I don't play by your rules. I play dirty." She replied, turning a knob that was underneath the original button. I looked on in horror as Cam's screaming only seemed to intensify. "Stop! What are you doing? STOP IT!" I yelled. "You want me to stop? Beg me to stop. Just beg me. BEG ME!" She yelled, into my face. "Stop! Just stop! Please! Stop!" I cried back, tears streaming down my face. "That's right. You see? Just let me have a crack at you. You'll be so tough to break which will make my job much more enjoyable to hear you screaming." She cackled. She actually cackled. I mean, really, who cackles anymore? Um…no one I knew until I talked to her.

"Wait. She cackled? Like the wicked witch of the west cackle? Or like the maniacal laugh cackle?" Brendan asked, incredulously. "Does it matter what kind of cackle?" I asked, annoyed. "Um…no, not really." He said. "But it would be nice to know." Rob said. I shot a glare at him. "Really, guys? Let me finish."

"Oh please. Is that really what you want? You want to break me, to hear me scream? IS that how you operate. Well, I would rather die before you EVER hear me scream for mercy at YOUR hands. Because, I swear that it will never happen." I lunged for her neck and she leapt aside, realizing what I wanted to do. This was nonnegotiable. Either she went down, or I went down fighting, exactly the way I wanted to. But Cam still struggled, wanting to get out because he needed to be by my side. He wanted to take her down more than I did, which I thought was nearly impossible since no one could hate her more than me. She killed my brother, she had my best friend and now, she was going to have the whole freaking world under her stupid control if I failed. But then, I couldn't fail. No matter how many punches she tried to land on me, they had no effect. I didn't want them to have an effect, so they didn't. I tackled her and yelled in her face. "WHOSE ON TOP NOW, YOU PHSYCO BITCH?"

Brodie and Brendan giggled at the choice of words. I looked over at the two of them with a piercing glance. Rob looked around. I whipped my head around and looked at him. "Don't. Say. It." I said through a seething glare. _Fine, THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! _ "I didn't say it." He said when I glared. "May I continue, please?" I said, frustration filling my voice and I looked over to see Andrew looking at me. I held his gaze for a few moments and went back into the story.

I yelled as she landed a punch and then I kicked her in the face. She yelped in pain as her nose began to bleed, the red blood running down rapidly, staining the floor. Then, she jumped out and began to charge. I out stepped her as she crashed into the wall behind me. "If you want to go now, you might want to leave the package too." I lowered it on the floor and punched Vasalia again as she started to stir. She would have one wicked headache tomorrow, that much I knew. Vasalia sat on the floor, unconscious and oblivious to what was going on around her. Genevieve looked at me and then grinned maliciously. "Well, while you might be able to come around, I still say that you are a crazy person that needs to be contained, and if I can, I will, but that's not going to happen NOW, so I'll send you on your way." With a flick of her hand, the door opened and I was pushed out. The door slammed once I was outside of the threshold …

"And now, that's it." I said looking around. Andrew's eyes were red with rage and his anger was filling his thought. My uncle was angered and annoyed, I could tell from his thoughts because he was practically screaming. Rob, Brodie, Brendan, and all the other guys were blood red with rage, and Jessica was sobbing. Maggie came up beside her and hugged her, bringing her out of the room, whispering comforting things to her, and stroking her hair. I got up. "Are you happy now?" I stalked out of the room, to hear footsteps behind me. "Andrew, what do you want?" I felt a hand in my shoulder and tears filled my eyes again. I looked behind him and the door closed. "Cassie, I want to be here for you. I really do, but you have to tell me what's wrong, for me to help you." He said, coming to the front of me. I looked away as he grabbed my chin. He moved to face me, and I looked away again. His thoughts bled through my shield, and they were nothing but care, nothing but love. _I don't deserve you. _ I thought, looking at him, seeing my purple irises reflected back at me.

His silver eyes turned a beautiful shade of gold, shining and glinting with his breathing. He stared at me with this intensity that made me think of a gold bracelet or the sunset on a beach. His gaze was wonderful and I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes. I loved him, and I had never loved him more than I did at this moment. He bent his face down and kissed me, his warm mouth on mine. It was blissful, and I never wanted it end. He smiled though the kiss and I smiled back, I opened my eyes to see his open too. _I don't want this to end._ His thought words made me smile and I laughed. I walked backwards, grabbing his shirt to make him follow me. His wonderful smile was nice, but I wanted more, and I could tell he did too. His mouth grew hungrier and hungrier and I was willing to go anywhere for him. This wasn't just some stupid crush and I knew that he could feel it as I did. It was wonderful, he was wonderful, I felt wonderful and I never wanted any of this to go away.

I feel backwards, feeling almost giddy and I looked at him, as he fell backwards on top of me. The floor was a bit painful on my back but I put up with it. His hands were hungry too. He grabbed my shirt and began playing with the edges. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands over my head, taking my shirt with him. His hands went to my stomach, and I put my hands under his shirt. His firm stomach was defined and his hands moved to my back, pulling me closer to him, leaving my hands stuck in their current position. He grabbed my back and began playing with the bra strap and his shirt came off when I pulled my arms up over his head. His kiss grew hungrier and I waited for him to move over a little bit so that the current position that I was slightly more comfortable than before. He rolled over so that I was on top of him and my legs were draped over the edge of the bed, and the door shut itself. He stared at me as I sat on top of him and I tugged at one of his belt loops and he laughed.

A sharp knocking hit the door frame, and he was startled. I fell off of him and then I was lying on the bed without a shirt. The door opened and then there was a quick shut. "I'll wait until you're decent." I heard and I turned red at the sound of Jess's voice. "Crap." Andrew said, looking around. He called back, and sighed. "Jess, you come at the worst times ever." I was still red, a light blush filled my face, and Andrew laughed at my expression. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said, tickling my stomach enough to make me giggle as I pulled my shirt on. I opened my door, still fairly pink to see Jessica, red with embarrassment as well. She looked around me and smiled. She whispered. "Damn, he has a nice stomach. I might start interrupting more often…" She laughed at the obvious discomfort on my face. "So, it's your night for dinner, and we're a little bit hungry in case you didn't realize why I interrupted you."

She turned around and flounced away. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at Andrew. "Come on, we have time for a little bit." He patted a spot on his lap and I sighed at his bluntness. "Sweetie, I'm kind of hungry, but after dinner, I promise." I blew a kiss his way and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. "I'm ordering Chinese, what do you want?" I yelled and a swarm of thoughts filled my head. _Sesame Chicken…Duck Chow Fun…_ And other foods filled my mind, and I sighed again. Andrew came out of the hallway and began to set the table. Maggie took her hands off of her eyes as she walked in. "Good, you two aren't making out. I think I would smack you two if you were." Andrew looked at her with disdain and then began to walk around the kitchen setting the table. Maggie looked incredulous at his actions. "Damn girl, you have him whipped." She said, looking at me in shock. I shrugged and then smiled. "Hey, I heard that. I am not whipped-I just enjoy helping my girlfriend." He smiled and kissed me briefly on the lips and I laughed at Maggie's repulsed expression.

"I never saw this coming and thank god too. I think I would have to hurt myself if I had seen this in my mind for a while." She shivered at the thought and then looked at me like I was on crack. "Cassie, I mean, you can do better than him. Half of the guys in the house and then SOME want to date you and you pick Andrew? The Andrew that stole all your stuff when we were younger? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yelled at me, and Andrew looked hurt as she said it. "Maggie, you forget ONE detail that you mentioned earlier-he's whipped." I smiled and held my hand out for his. He grabbed it with his free hand and then looked at me lovingly like he had earlier. Maggie looked at the two of us and then shook her head. I will never understand what goes on in that head of yours, Cassie, but you can understand what goes on in my mind only proceeds to bother me more."

Andrew let go of my hand and started setting the table again. He picked up a plate for his food and set it in front of his seat, and then grabbed a whole handful of plates out of the cabinet behind the table. Maggie shook her head at us again and walked out. Jessica walked into the kitchen and looked at Andrew in disbelief. "What is this? He's usually so hesitant to set the table on his night but he does it for you willingly? There is something wrong with this couple and this picture…" Her words trailed off as I pointed to the phone and held up the menu for the Chinese restaurant that I was about to call and order from. She nodded her head and opened her mouth again. "I'll take…" Her words trailed off again as she lifted a green glass from the cabinet and moved it to the fridge to take water out of it.

She walked over to grab the glass from the counter and moved the top of the bread box. I called the restaurant and placed the order. 15 minutes, the order came and I grabbed a large amount cash off of the counter. I answered the door and handed the man the amount of money, grabbed the bags from his arms and looked back. "Thank you." I said, and he nodded his head in response. He turned around and I shut the door. Walking past the hall of rooms, I yelled. "Food's here!" Normally, I would have heard the rush of feet so that everyone would get the food and a seat before they were out. But no steps came. Andrew was out of the kitchen, and I assumed he was in the bathroom. But that was stupid.

I sat down at my seat and grabbed my food and put it on my plate. "GUYS, I'M HUNGRY. GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN SO THAT I CAN EAT!" I yelled, but still no footsteps. I pushed my chair back from the table and walked down the hallway. I knocked on the bathroom door, but no response. I walked down the rest of the hallway, knocking on every door. Jessica stood there frozen in mid-step. I smacked her and then she slowly came to her senses. "What happened? Jess, what happened?" I asked, frantic. She looked around, disoriented and spacing. "Brett came, but I don't really know…" Her words trailed off and I ran to Andrew's room, to find no one there, and I dropped to the floor as I realized what had happened to my whole life and how it had been snatched away by Brett. Choking sobs wretched my throat and tears filled my eyes. A comforting hand went on my shoulder and I grabbed it, imagining that it was Andrew's.

**CAM**

I sat there as Cassie ran out of the room, crying. "Cam, I'll be back for you. I Promise!" The words came out of her mouth and I was too weak to respond. Genevieve looked at me and that malicious smile came back. "So, you know my little secret now." I glared because that was all that I had the energy to do. "Glaring won't help with what I have planned for you. I swear that if I don't have Cassie, you will be in pain for as long as I can put you in. And if you pass out at all during any thing that we've done, then I will wait until you regain consciousness before I continue." She looked at me and electricity pulsed through the room, her eyes glowed gold with her power as it shocked me. It hurt but I would not scream. I would not yell and I would not give her the pleasure that she wanted. I braced myself again as another jolt of electricity raced through my veins, and I clenched my teeth together, grinding them together.

She grinned again and another raced through and I clenched my eyes shut so that I wouldn't see her. Footsteps resounded as she walked closer to me and I braced myself. She smacked me and my head turned. I wouldn't yell though. I would not make a sound, no matter what she did to me. She kicked me and then she smiled again. Genevieve's eyes went blue with rage and then more electricity raced through my blood as she smacked me again. This time, I couldn't help but yelping silently in pain as she charged her electricity again and I shut my eyes again, the taste of blood in my mouth was salty and I spat again as she went and gently patted me on the head, sending more electricity through. Her eyes were golden again as I opened my eyes and spat the blood from my mouth onto the floor and she grinned maliciously. This time, pain ran through my body. I felt sore as she tapped me on the shoulder and more pain ran into my veins. Footsteps retreated and I sighed in relief. "I'll see you tomorrow. But remember, today was just the beginning." She walked out and the door slammed behind her.

I don't know when, but I must have fallen asleep. I don't even understand how I could have in the first place, considering how much pain I was in after she left. The door opened and food was placed in front of me. "What the hell is this crap?" I yelled, and a set of speakers crackled to life. "Well, it is food." A feminine voice responded in a snarky tone. "Thank you. I can see that, but how the hell am I supposed to eat it with no hands?" I replied, just as sarcastically. I looked around the room as a chick walked in to the room. Curly black hair tumbled down her back, and her pale skin was a nice contrast to her dark hair and eyes. "Well, you could always just bring your head down to it, like the animal you are. Or you could ask nicely and I could give you a fork and undo ONE of your bindings." She blinked as she talked, and her dark gray eyes glowed with a smile. "Well, that would be nice, darling. But I need two hands to eat. That's just me though." I replied, holding her gaze and she smiled. "I can arrange that, but you have to promise not to attack me. I mean, I can defend myself, but I'd really rather not explain to Genevieve what happened and why you're unconscious at anyone's hand other than her own." She laughed and held up the keys from her back pocket. "That's alright sweetheart. I don't hurt pretty girls, unless they really piss me of, and you make me laugh." She blushed and walked towards me so that she could undo the clasps on that held my arms in place on the board.

"So sweetheart, do you have a name?" I asked, while I grabbed the fork and dug into the food that was placed in front of me. "Yeah, but why should I tell you what it is?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye. "You can tell me because you think I'm cute? Or that you think that I'm charming? You could also tell me because you find me intriguing, and you wonder why Genevieve has me here and insists on giving me scars." Her expression had started to change from stoic to surprise and confused, and her eyes were wide. "I thought that you couldn't…" Her voice trailed off. "You thought that I couldn't read mind while I was here? I can't. I'm just good at reading people. It's a skill." Her face changed to an expression of relief and she looked around. "But that's not also why I can't tell you. Genevieve gets mad easily, and having been on the wrong end of her fury more than once, I can tell you that there's nothing that I wouldn't do NOT to be on that end again. She told us not to tell you our names, so I really would rather not, unless you were going to make it worth my while…" Her voice trailed off and her face flushed pale pink. "That can be arranged. So you want to tell me your name and how I can make it worth your while to tell me?" I said, winking and she turned pinker. "Well, my name is Madeline, like the little kid's book, and I was thinking…" Her voice trailed off again and she ran her hand up my arm, and pulled the keys off the table and started to unlock the rest of the bands that were on my body.

"Oh, do you do this to all the people who you're supposed to be guarding?" I joked, and she stopped moving her hand. "No, what kind of person do you think I am? I just think that you're fairly attractive and I want to help you get out of here. But I'm coming with you. That's my condition." She said, her face was serious again. I looked at her and nodded. "It's a deal. But you have to tell me how you got mixed up with this crowd in the first place." Footsteps sounded down the hallway and Madeline cursed. "Shit." She started to redo the straps and I held still. The food sat on the table, finished and she finished the straps and managed to grab the food tray from the table quickly and make it look like she was walking away before another bed was rolled in. "Who's this?" Madeline asked to the male pushing the table towards me. "This riffraff? This is Andrew, and he's the other person you're in charge of." He looked at me with a look of disgust and then proceeded to walk out the door. "Can you wake up your unconscious friend here? I need to get out of here now, because I won't be on shift here for two more days." She sounded frantic, and I nodded.

"Andrew. Get up man. Get up." I slapped his face hard, and he flinched and opened his eyes. "Where…Cam?" He asked, sounding tired and he rubbed his eyes with his hands.


End file.
